


photo strips and fireworks

by starcrossed95



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, New Year's Eve, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed95/pseuds/starcrossed95
Summary: he doesn't know how and why but he ended up in the parking lot of the amusement park in his city.you’ll lose nothing seongwu. there’s no harm in hoping even for just a tiny bit.he turned of the engine, wore his gloves and took a deep breatha year has already passed seongwu, you’re crazy if you think he’ll actually show up.





	photo strips and fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> hi! happy new year! 
> 
> i found this one [ prompt](http://meetcuteprompts.tumblr.com/post/172205682383/260-the-meet-cute) and i found it really cute so i tried to do something...
> 
> this is unbeta-ed, so it's probably full of grammar errors here and there. please spare me. HAHAHA

it's already thirty minutes past nine in the evening, on the last day of the year,  and seongwu has got nothing worthwhile to do. no, actually, he initially had a schedule but decided to cancel it off because something inside him was telling him he’s supposed to there that day.

he knew it was utterly nonsense, it has already been a year since _that_ but then he doesn't want to be cooped inside his flat and wallow in the deafening silence of being alone. he decided to get up, wear his coat, took his beanie, hand gloves, wallet, and his car keys.

he doesn't know how and why but he ended up in the parking lot of the amusement park in his city.  
  
_you’ll lose nothing seongwu. there’s no harm in hoping even for just a tiny bit._

he turned of the engine, wore his gloves and took a deep breath 

_a year has already passed seongwu, you’re crazy if you think he’ll actually show up._

 

_ <<<<<<<<<< _

  
"how many tickets, sir?" the park attendant cheerfully asked seongwu  
  
"only one, please" seongwu, not wanting to dampen the mood displayed his biggest practiced smile. he was trying pair up the teenager's enthusiasm, and maybe it would rub it off on him as well.

seongwu started roaming around. children were running, their parents chasing after them, couples being romantic and all, group of friends laughing, everyone seemed to be having fun. the festive mood around started to affect him as well. the heavy and tight knot inside his chest loosen up and this brought a little smile on his face.

as he continued walking, one small cubicle caught his attention and he continued in that direction.

 

_a photobooth? this still exists?_

 

he wiggled his way inside and sat on the little bench attached to the wall. this reminds him of a memory where his older sister dragged him inside a photobooth despite his clamor. it was a trend back in the old days.

seongwu thought it was that certain moment he realized how photographs can clearly capture a certain memory. for some, a photograph is a still flash from the past, a particular millisecond captured. but for seongwu, a photograph is a moving memory. every time he sees a photo, he sees everything captured in it in motion, it seems like the moment that has already passed is again happening in front of his eyes. this encouraged him to be a photographer, he wanted people around to see what he’s seeing.

it’s a secret but he still has their photo strip kept inside his wallet, his reminder of how he started.

 

as he looked around the tiny but quaint room, he noticed an upside down photo strip on the floor. he took it, dusted it off and turned it around to see clearly.

 

_oh, wow. he looks good_

 

seongwu doesn’t look bad himself. in fact, despite being a professional photographer, he was still being scouted by his fellow photographers to model for them. but this man, this fox-like man he was seeing on rectangular strip, he has never seen anyone like him. handsome is definitely an understatement.

seongwu touched his camera, if given the chance, he definitely would want to take photos of him.

 

_but he looks just like me._

 

the man on the photo definitely doesn’t look like seongwu. the man’s feature resembles a fox while seongwu looked like more of a...seal. a handsome seal.

this fox-like man was smiling on the photostrip. but his eyes looked empty. probably why seongwu thought he just looked like him.

 

seongwu stepped out from the photobooth and saw people circling around a man singing while playing his guitar. the man sounded really good that seongwu was enchanted to join the crowd.

as he was feeling the song, he scanned through the crowd and started taking photos. everyone was smiling while listening to the artist. he initially took three or four photos to check if he took the photos well.

as he scanned the photos, he saw one familiar man, but he was not quite sure where he saw him though. he then immediately lifted his head and saw the same man. he tapped his pocket and took out the photo strip to check if he was seeing correctly, it was definitely the fox-like man!

 

he briskly walked his way through the crowd, towards the familiar man. seongwu then grabbed his hand and pulled him. seongwu has no idea what he’s doing or why he’s doing it but he just felt like he had to.

they’re both now standing outside the photobooth and now they’re filled with awkward silence despite the festivities happening around them.

 

“get inside, let’s take a photo.”

 

“what?” the man narrowed his eyes and he resembled a fox more than ever

 

“i saw your photo” seongwu showed him the photo strip but had no intentions of returning it “you seem to be alone and i am too. so...let’s try enjoy the last day of the year together”

 

“you’re kind of weird” was the only response of the fox-like man. he let out a small chuckle and proceeded inside the cubicle and left a dumbfounded seongwu outside.

seongwu wasn’t expecting that kind of answer. he kind of expected the man to punch him, or walk away, or something.

 

they were sitting on the small bench, kind of awkward.

 

the fox-like man cleared his throat and signaled seongwu to move closer. “let’s do this properly then” his fox-like eyes then turned into crescents as he faced seongwu.

seongwu might’ve been imagining things but there was something in the other’s eyes, and he found himself mirroring his smile.

 

they both went out the photobooth after taking the photostrips and continued their way to around the park. they enjoyed some rides and attractions. well not all, the fox-like man didn’t enjoy the viking ship, and seongwu...seongwu didn’t enjoy the haunted house.

they got themselves a late dinner afterwards. while chitchatting, seongwu realized they’re quite the opposites but despite their polarity, they seemed to match very well. it was their first meeting but it felt like they have even know each other in their past lifetimes.

 

after eating, they followed the crowd in the open area. the city council hosts a firework show every new year countdown in the park. the two wiggled their ways through the front.

 

the 10-second countdown started, the two joined the community as they shouted

 

_4...3...2...1_

 

colorful lights rivaled the stars on the sky, claps and roars from everyone can be heard

 

“it’s beautiful” whispered by the fox-like man to the sky

 

*click* seongwu took a shot of the man candidly.

 

“but it can never compete with you. you’re more beautiful” seongwu found himself whispering back. he then felt a warmth sliding into his hand and a small warmth on pecking his cheek with a sound saying _happy new year._

 

 

they both walked hand in hand on their way out of the park. as they reached outside, the fox-like man slowly unlocked his fingers from seongwu’s hands.

 

“thank you for spending this day with me” the man said.

 

seongwu immediately missed the warmth in his hands.

 

“i can drop you home, i brought my car” seongwu immediately offered. he didn’t want to be apart from him yet.

 

“it’s fine. my flat’s a few blocks away. i can walk my way home” the man smiled and answered back as he turned his heels to the opposite direction and started jogging against seongwu’s direction.

 

“wait! i didn’t get your number!” seongwu shouted “your name too!”

 seongwu wanted to run after him but his feet were glued to the ground.

 

the man was already across the street when he turned around to face seongwu.

 

“see you next year!” the man mouthed, if seongwu has seen it properly. he then halfheartedly returned the man’s wave.

 

on his way back to his car, he searched for his keys inside pocket but found something else different. there were two photo strips, the slightly dirtied one was with a man full emptiness and morose while the other one, there were two men who looked nothing alike but also looked the same.

 

>>>>>>>>>>

 

it’s almost ten thirty when seongwu dismounted his car. his steps felt heavy but he continued his way inside. after _that_ incident, he never tried coming back to the park even if he wanted to. he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

after walking around the park, he found himself in front of the photo booth and stood there blankly. seongwu didn’t know what he was actually expecting or hoping to happen. he was just waiting and it felt like eternity.

he returned to reality when a tiny guy bumped into him. the tiny guy and the huge guy with him, they seemed like a couple, both bowed for apologies. seongwu returned their bow and informed them that he was fine, that there’s nothing to worry about.

it was almost time for the fireworks, so seongwu slowly trod towards the open area of the park. by that time, he already has lost all the hope he had remaining on seeing him. he has searched for him for more than an hour but there were no signs of him. seongwu just gave up and again started to blame himself for not running after him a year ago.

 

 _6...5...4...3...2...1 happy new year!_ echoed throughout the whole park

 

seongwu was mesmerized with the fireworks coloring the sky.

 

“ahhh, it’s beautiful” seongwu murmured silently to himself

 

“but not as beautiful as you” a warmth slid into his hands, the warmth that he has been missing for a year, and a breath tickled his hears which said _happy new year_

 

seongwu then turned his head and mouthed a _you_

 

“it’s minhyun, hwang minhyun” the fox-like man said while smiling as he tightened his hold on seongwu’s hand.

 

“i’m seongwu, ong seongwu” seongwu mirrored minhyun’s action and tightened his hold as well.

 

this time, he’s never letting go.

  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! 
> 
> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it in one way or another. 
> 
> scream at me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/930616bgm)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bob870621)


End file.
